The present invention relates to a vapor-liquid absorption process where chemical reactions occur.
In the processing of gas streams for industrial and domestic purposes, absorption columns are widely used to remove undesired components. Some components are, however, difficult to absorb. A convenient way to recover them is to react them in situ to form absorbable reaction products. This normally requires an increase in solution temperatures which normally reduces the absorptivity, requiring, therefore, more absorbent to extract a given quantity of undesirable components from the gas stream.